The Dragons Wizard
by EternalWing
Summary: La guerra continua en su maximo explendor, y mas sin Albus Dumbledore. Que piensa hacer Harry al comenzar su viaje. Y quien es ese misterioso hombre...
1. Chapter 1 El despertar

Disclaimer(o como se diga): ninguno de los personajes es mio, (depronto uno que otro), todos los persanajes perteneces a J.K:Rowling. solo espero que les guste.

Capitulo 1: El despertar.

Era una oscura y fría noche, el cielo se encontraba despejado, y desde el claro del bosque donde se encontraba un grupo de centauros observando el cielo estrellado. Están leyendo el futuro que las estrellas les mostraban, cuando un centauro de pelaje gris oscuro comento.

- Es extraño, las estrellas han comenzado a moverse, es como si algo malo estuviera por ocurrir,

- es cierto, esto solo ha ocurrido una sola vez - dijo otro centauro - hace decadas las estrellas mostraron una alteracion como esta, y lo que se pudo leer de ellas fue que un gran mal despertaria.

- pero que es lo que se ve en estos momentos, una llama que se estingue, un mal que regresa y una nueva llama se enciende. Que significa esto...

Pero de repente un cuarto centauro apareció.

- la marca oscura esta en lo alto del cielo.

Los centauros desaparecieron entre el espeso bosque.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Por favor. Imploro el hombre desarmado. Mientras su verdugo lo miro con odio levanto su varita:

- Avada Kadavra. Dijo el verdugo, y un haz de verde luz salio disparada al pobre hombre. El cual cayó en el suelo sin vida.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una casa abandonada, se podía decir que llevaba siglos abandonada. Las personas que vivían cerca decían que el sitio estaba maldito desde ya hacia dos décadas. La gente del pueblo solo sabia que las personas que habitaban la casa fueron torturados y asesinados. Y varios meses despues se escucharon lo que parecian gritos y explosines en la casa, algunos vecinos trataron de acercarse y ver que era lo que sucedia, pero cuando llegaron los ruidos cesaron, y desde ese día la casa inspira terror a los habitantes, cada ves que alguien intentaba acercarse a la casa, siempre huía sin razón alguna.

Pero en su interior, el lugar era más oscuro y aterrador, se podían observar que una gran batalla se había librado dentro de ella, los muebles destrozados, las paredes llenas de agujeros, restos de vidrios, techo y paredes por el piso. Pero en una de las habitaciones había algo que llamaba la atención, era una estatua con su mano izquierda levantada en señal de ataque. El rostro de la estatua expresaba un odio terrible, irradiaba un gran terror, capaz de asustar al mas valiente de los hombres.

De repente un estraño sonido se produjo en la estatua, era como si se estubiera rompiendo ysin previo aviso, un haz de luz roja se desprendio de la estatua y cruzo la habitación hasta golpear en la pared destrozándola. De repente se escucho una respiración, algo agitada, la anterior estatua estaba en movimiento como buscando algo escondido, y se sobresalto al observar que la habitación se encontraba vacía, y no solo vacía, sino que estaba olvidada por el tiempo, oscura, y llena de polvo, percato asombrado el suelo en el que se hallaba el y los restos de su prisión, y una riza fría se escucho, y la figura dijo:

- Así que la usaste para detenerme, muy ingenioso, ja ja ja, pero por que estoy libre, acaso no lo realizaste como debías, o sera que has muerto viejo amigo. El hombre comenzo a reir sin causa alguna, una riza malvada, fría y triste capaz de helar la sangre.

Pero sin ruido y movimiento alguno, el extraño hombre desapareció.

N/A: ya desde hacia rato tenia ganas de hacer una historia, y asta que hoy cuando me levante tenia la idea, y la termine hoy en la noche. Espero que les halla gustago.


	2. Chapter 2 La herencia

Capitulo 2: La herencia.

Una figura camina nerviosa por el despacho mientras es observada por varios individuos en los diferentes retratos. Se puede observar que la persona se encuentra bajo presión, y a su vez expectante, esperando algo que suceda. Se detiene y mira a uno de los retratos.

Albus, dime quien es esa persona a quien estoy esperando? - Pregunta la nueva directora del colegio de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts, al retrato del anterior director.

Lo siento Minerva eso es algo que no puedo responde, solo te puedo decir que esta por llegar - Responde el individuo del cuadro -, y que te sorprenderá mucho cuando lo conozcas – añadió.

Solo espero que no demore, ya que tengo otras cosas pendientes que atender, y sabes que en estos tiempos hay que estar preparados.

Toc, toc, alguien toco la puerta del despacho. Directora, puedo pasar? - Pregunta el individuo detrás de la puerta.

Si, Hagrid, pasa por favor. - responde Minerva.

Un hombre de gran tamaño ingresa al despacho y dice, directora hay un joven que desea hablar con usted, se encuentra afuera. Dice Hagrid.

Hazlo pasar Hagrid.

Enseguida, pero déjeme decirle que se sorprenderá de verlo, yo aun lo estoy.

Hagrid sale del despacho y regresa seguido de un joven con una estatura de alrededor 170cm, delgado, de cabello negro corto, unos ojos de un color extraño, fuego.

Bienvenido a Hogwarts – dice Minerva – soy ... pero su voz se detiene cuando mira el rostro del joven que acaba de entrar al despacho, su rostro refleja una gran sorpresa y terror, como si estuviera frente a un fantasma.

Hola directora – dice el joven -, veo que al igual que con el señor Hagrid mi rostro es familiar para usted. Mi nombre es ... pero es interrumpido por la vos de la directora del colegio.

John Draco, es imposible t. tu.. tu estas muerto – grita la directora horrorizada.

Umm, veo que sabe mi nombre- responde el joven – pero disculpe como es posible que este muerto si respiro, pienso y hablo. Le pido por favor que se tranquilice, ya que usted me esta confundiendo con alguien mas. Para ser más preciso con mi padre.

La expresión en el rostro de la directora ya no mostraba temor, mostraba una sorpresa indescriptible – Tu padre? Acaso eres hijo de John Draco? Como es posible el no tubo ningún hijo, su única descendiente fue asesinada hace 20 años.

Si tiene razón nadie sabia de mi existencia, solo el Albus la conocía. Mis padres me dejaron a su cuidado cuando nací, Albus me comento que nunca supo la razón, pero si que no me abandonaron, ya que me habían dejado con el para protegerme, lo hicieron por alguna razón. Y mire que al día siguiente fueron asesinados. - Menciono John.

He estado viviendo en otro continente toda mi vida, fui criado por una familia adoptiva, y mi único contacto con el mundo mágico fue con Albus, el fue un gran amigo y mi corazón se a roto al enterarme de su muerte. Pero debo seguir adelante, ya que no debo mirar hacia el pasado.

Pero prefiero ir al directo al motivo de mi visita, ya que se que debe estar muy ocupada y no quiero aburrirla con historias personales – dice sonriendo -. Albus me pidió que cuando le sucediera algo viniera a este lugar y le entregara esta carta – saco un sobre de uno de los bolsillos de su ropa – al director de esta escuela y así poder reclamar mi herencia. Dice John mientras le entrega la carta a la directora.

Tu herencia - dice Minerva confundida – que herencia?

Una que mi padre dejo atrás en este lugar, o fue lo que Albus me dijo - Respondió John. - pero por favor lea la carta ya que al parecer ella le explicara mas sobre esta herencia. Algo mas, nunca e abierto la carta, el mismo Albus la escribió y la sello mágicamente, y yo nunca e realizado magia.

Minerva abre el sobre y lo lee varias veces, entonces se dirige al cuadro que se encuentra detrás de ella. Albus aun sigue ahí?.

Si Minerva. Responde el anterior director.

Minerva se levanta y le dice a John que la espere ahí un momento y sale del despacho. 10 minutos más tarde regresa con una caja. Y se la entrega a John, diciendo: Esto es lo que tu padre dejo años atrás en el colegio, bueno según lo que se encuentra en esta carta.

John abrió la caja y en ella se encontraban 7 esferas cristalinas del tamaño de un ojo, cada una de un color diferente. Junto con ellas una nota, John la tomo y la leyó en voz alta para que la directora y Hagrid escucharan su contenido:

_Las 7 esferas que se encuentran guardadas junto con esta carta te serán de mucha ayuda, por favor dales un buen uso._

_También dejo atrás algo que muy útil te será, especialmente para el mundo que estas por entrar hijo mió._

_John Draco._

Ummm, pero para que son?. Dice John mientras observa un objeto diferente en la caja, un objeto circular y alargado, lo toma y descubre que dentro de el se encuentra una varita de color rojo. En el momento en que la toma con su mano derecha, esta comienza a desplegar chispas de color fuego de su punta, como recibiendo a un viejo amigo.

Así que este es tu mas preciado obsequio padre. - Dice John, y añade – Muchas gracias por guardarlo Albus, le daré un buen uso. Directora McGonagall, no le quitare mas su tiempo, ya que se que tiene muchas cosas que hacer y yo tengo mucho que aprender. Le agradezco su atención prestada y a ti también Hagrid, gracias por acompañarme. Al terminar de decir esto guarda la caja y su contenido y se dirige a la puerta del despacho para salir de el. Entonces se gira y dice: Directora, Hagrid, déjeme decirles una ultima cosa y una de las razones por las que también vine el día de hoy a buscar mi herencia, y es que los fantasmas del pasado han venido a retomar su ultimo trabajo y es mejor estar preparados.

Sin decir más, se despidió y se marcho, dejando a dos individuos sorprendidos y a un retrato con una sonrisa en su rostro.


End file.
